Girl With the BlueGreen Eyes
by StoryTeller27
Summary: Tori is the new shy student at Hollywood Arts and immediately becomes attracted to HA's resident bad girl. And Jade is well...Jade. Cue the subtle looks, flirty touches and jealous partners.
1. Chapter 1

Just a warning THIS IS A G!P Story, so if you don't like don't read. Enjoy.

Tori's POV

"You know what, I changed my mind this is a horrible idea."

Trina rolls her eyes for maybe the millionth time before getting out of the car. I see her walking towards the school and I scramble to get my new books inside my bag.

"Trina! Trina, hey wait up!" I grab her arm as she comes to a stop in front of the building.

"What!" She yells and my eyes widen as I shrink away from her. Trina always yells but never at me.

I lower my eyes to the ground and fiddle with the strap on my bag. "Sorry I'm just...I don't think...you know what never mind this was a bad idea, I'll just walk home."

I turn and start my walk, I stop when I feel a hand on my shoulder. "Tori, wait."

I look up at Trina as she's sighs and wipes away the tears that I hadn't even realized had fallen. "Come on." She pulls me into the building and we duck into a dark room.

"What is this place?"

"It's the Black Box Theatre. Most of the plays Hollywood Arts puts on are done here. Now you want to tell me why you were crying back there."

"I'm...I'm just. I feel like me coming here is a horrible idea. I think I should have just taken dad's idea and done home school. It'll be better for everyone."

"But would it be better for you?" I look away from her and give a weak shrug.

"Listen Minnie." I groan and roll my eyes.

"Could you not call me that. You know I hate when you call me that."

"Oh come on Tor. You used to love when I called you Minnie. I had to call you that if I wanted to be invited to your Mickey Mouse wedding remember." She laughs.

"I was five!" I yell. And she laughs even harder. I start to laugh with her until we're both gasping for air. That's what I love about Trina no matter what she could always make me laugh, smile, always find a way to make me happy. Even after everything that's happened she never blamed me, never left me, she says no matter what she'll always be my big sister.

"But seriously, Tori. I know what you're worried about. You just have to be careful. I know you want to be trusting, but people can be cruel and I can't lose you like I almost did last year, you understand."

I nod and lower my eyes. Last year was rough and I couldn't handle it. I did something stupid but Trina was there like always, she saved me. "I'm sorry." I mumble.

She sighs and hugs me. "I didn't say that to guilt trip you, Tori. I said it to remind you that I need you just as much as you need me okay. You can do this. You're smart, talented, and no one here knows. So just be your cute charming self and everyone will love you." She pulls back and ruffles my hair.

"Trina." I slap her hand away from my hair and try to flattened it back down with my hands. She turns and starts to walk out of the theatre.

"Oh and I have to admit the girls here are a lot hotter than the ones at Sherwood, so umm try to keep you know who in check." She smirks as I feel my cheeks heating up. She walks out of the theatre leaving me listening to the sounds of her distant laughter.

I suddenly hear the bell sound and realize I haven't even stopped by the office to get my class schedule. I yank the door open not wanting to be late on my first day when I'm suddenly covered in hot coffee.

I hear a loud gasp and a beautiful voice. "You have got to be kidding me!"

I look to see her shirt covered in coffee. On instinct I take off my sweater and start to wipe her shirt with it. "I'm so so sorry I wasn't watching where I was going. I heard the bell and I didn't want to be late, I...I didn't see you I swear...I"

I suddenly stop when a pale hand grabs my wrist. "You know my boyfriend didn't even get to feel me up this much until at least month 3." My eyes widen as I see her beautiful lips turn into a smirk. I look down and realize the coffee stain is covering her chest the place I've been furiously rubbing with my sweater.

I feel her fingers under my chin as she lefts my head. "My eyes are up here." My cheeks are red again and I feel like I might die from blushing.

"Sorry...I-I-I didn't mean to stare at your...at your umm..."

"Breasts" she smirks as I'm sure my cheeks turn even more red.

"Yeah those." I mumble as I start to find my shoes really interesting.

"Don't worry, I'm used to it."

I look up tilt my head in confusion. "Used to what?"

"People staring at the twins. They're kind of hard to miss."

I frown. "Well you shouldn't be used to it. No one should look at you like that, at least not on purpose. It's rude. Especially when your eyes are so...hypnotizing. I mean they're really beautiful." Without noticing I start getting lost in her eyes the perfect mix of blue and green. I feel my pants start to tighten around my part area.

"You're quite the charmer." I give her a shy smile discreetly moving my bag in front of my crotch.

"What's your name?"

"I-I-ummm T-Tori." She moves around me and starts walking in the theatre.

"Well I'll see you around, Tori."

I nod as I watch her hips sway as she disappears behind the back curtain. The bell rings again and I curse myself for being even more late. As I leave the theatre I realize I never got her name.

* * *

I know its short but the chapters will get longer. And don't worry the other characters will be in the story soon hence the drama that will begin. Please review and let me know what you want to see happen next. I love writing interactive stories so if I like any of the ideas I'll include them and credit you in the next chapter. Til next time lovely people.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh yeahhh. Chapter 2. Thank you to everyone who has already followed and reviewed. Reviews make me smile thus giving me the motivation to write this next chapter. Just to answer a few things Tori is a girl in this story just with a little extra, if you know what I mean. ;) Also Trina will be very different from how she is on the show so that's a plus. Alright enough with this, let's get to the good stuff.

Chapter 2

Tori's POV

God I hate being late and this school is huge. After I finally made it to the principles office I was given a tour by the principle Helen. She is beyond intense and quite frankly I can honestly say she scares me. I'm hopeful when she shows me the Blackbox Theatre but when we went in the girl with the perfect eyes was no where to be seen. I hum along with everything she says as I think back to her. She was incredibly sexy and she made me nervous and I barely even talk to her for five minutes. But she did smirk at me and call me charming.

Oh God was she flirting. What if she was flirting and I totally missed it.

 _She just met you, why would she be flirting with you._

I'm- I'm flirtable. Why wouldn't she flirt with me? I mean she wasn't freaked out by me rubbing on her chest, which was a total accident.

 _Is flirtable even a word? And you just met her for all of five seconds, crushing on the first girl you see...totally lame. And of course you rubbing on a hot girl's chest was a total accident._

It was! I blanked out and tried to clean up the stain. And I do not have a crush on her. I wouldn't even touch her chest on purpose.

 _You wouldn't?_

No...

 _Tori...seriously._

What?

 _So if she came up to you and said hey look at my amazingly hot boobs, wanna grab a handful, you wouldn't do it._

Hey that's different she'd be inviting me to. You've have to be an idiot to turn that down. I'm only human!

 _That's what I thought._

Oh shut up.

I'm knocked out of my internal argument when Helen suddenly spins around and shoves some papers in my hands.

"Here's your schedule and other paperwork, hopefully I won't ever see you in my office."

"Not if I can help it." I mutter. She hums and leaves me in the middle of the hallway. I look around at all the colorful lockers and realize she left me in front of my new locker. It's completely blank and plain-looking compared to everyone else's. It's another reminder that I'm at a creative arts school so there are probably a ton of really talented kids at this school. I'm scared to see how I will measure up to people who have basically been at this probably their entire life. I sigh and enter my combination, shoving my books inside and grabbing a few notebooks and stuffing them in my bag. I figure there won't be much textbook work on the first day.

After about ten minutes, I finally find my first class. I look at my watch and see that's it's over in twenty minutes. I consider just sitting outside til it's over but decide against it. I take a deep breath and slowly open the door. There seems to be an acting scene going on in the front of the class so I slowly try to close the door without making too much noise. I spot an empty seat, I'm almost there when...

"Good Gandhi, who are you and why are you sneaking into my classroom? Are you here for my coconuts?" My eyes widen as every single person turns to look at me. I open my mouth to answer but nothing seems to come out.

"I think you busted her Sikowitz, maybe she is here for your coconuts." A kid in the front of the room jokes as he high-fives his friend.

"I'm not here to touch anyone's coconuts!" I yell. Then the entire class bursts into laughter. My face turns red and I fiddle with strap on my bag.

"I-I'm a new student." I say. The guy named Sitowitz looks me up and down rubbing his chin. He circles me and shifts his eyes back and forth. Before I realize it I'm speaking again.

"Are you high?" His eyes widen and I slap my hand over my mouth before anything else can escape. The class bursts into laughter again and I'm sure I'm now three different shades of red.

"Name"

"Huh"

"Your name little duckling."

"I...um...Tori." I stutter out. Man I really need to get a handle on that.

"Well Toro, welcome to Method Acting 101. Take a seat."

"Okay but it's Tori not Toro." He tilts his head to the side looking at me quizzically.

"Umm...I like Toro better, now sit." He jumps back on the stage in the front of the class. I sigh and take a seat next to a guy with fluffy looking hair.

"Don't worry about Sitowitz. He's a bit spacey and weird but an awesome teacher, one of the best in the school." The guy with the fluffy hair smiles and holding out his hand. "I'm Beck." He gives me a somewhat flirtly smile and I grimace slightly.

I shake his hand which is a little clammy. "Tori." I give him a small smile as I discreetly wipe my hand on the side of my jeans.

"Yeah I know." He smirks and it looks like he trying to get something out of his teeth. I can't help but to think about the smirk I receieved earlier today by the most beautiful girl I've ever seen and his doesn't even compare.

"So my little children. It's your first day so naturally that means project time." Sitowitz announces and the class groans. "Yeah yeah your teenage life is so hard. So you have two weeks to prepare a scene when the subtext is to be filled with tension between the two characters. Now for partners. Andre with Jessica, Cat with Dylan, Robbie with Natalie, Beck with Amy, Laurie with-

As he's talking Beck's hand shoots up in the air. "Actually Sitowitz I was thinking I could be paired with Tori since she's new and all. I think I can offer a little extra help." He gives me a flirty smile to which I have to resist the urge to throw up.

"That's very nice of you my little Canadian, but I'm pairing Tori with the best screenwriter in the class." Sitowitz smirks.

The class gasps and everyone goes silent. I look around, my face masked in confusion as the class looks at me in fear.

"What, why is everyone looking at me like that?"

"But Sitowitz you know Jade works alone." Beck says in a desperate voice.

"Yeah she will rip miss cheekbones here to shreds." A black boy with dreads says from behind me.

I turn and glare at him which he shrugs off. "Sorry chica but you don't know Jade."

"Do you remember Steven Woods, he was the last person Jade ever worked with, she scared him so bad that he spent six weeks in the Malibu County Mental Hospital, he's homeschooled and still has night terrors about Jade." A kid with a puppet yells from the chair next to Beck.

My eyes widen and maybe I'm starting to rethink even meeting this Jade girl.

"Enough, we all know Jade is horrifying but she is the best and I'm pretty sure she'll have fun breaking in our little newbie." He laughs as the bell rings signaling that class is over.

"Sorry for your luck new girl." A couple people pat my shoulder and shake their heads and offer me "good lucks" and "nice knowing yous".

"Is she really that bad?"

"She's rude, scary, moody, and downright dark and twisted. But trust me when I say she's the best. Just show her she can't push you around. Don't take any shit from her." A girl with long blond smiles and sticks out her hand for me to shake. "I'm Casey."

She has a beautiful smile and warm hazel eyes. They're beautiful and I find myself comparing them to the piercing eyes that have been invading my thoughts since this morning. "Tori." I reply with a smile while shaking her hand.

"Are you sure it's not Toro." She gives me a playful smile and our hands linger together before we both let go.

I roll my eyes playfully. "I'm pretty sure."

After looking and smiling at each other for a couple minutes a throat clears right next to us. I see Beck scowl at Casey before turning towards me with a small smile.

"So Tori, I'll walk you to your next class."

I frown and shake my head. "No thanks, I'm pretty sure I can manage on my own."

His smile drops as he shrugs. "It's cool. I don't mind walking you. Girls are usually begging me to walk them to class and I'm choosing you." He says with a confident smirk.

I scoff and pick up my bag. "Well don't worry about me, I'm not begging you, like I said I can manage."

Casey giggles and I smile in her direction. Beck scowls and huffs. "Well if this somewhat awkward conversion is over, I've got classes to get to." I give Casey and small smile and a wave while trying to ignore Beck as much as possible.

* * *

The day has literally been flying by. I had Math and then Piano 2 then next thing I know it's lunch. The school has a really cool food truck that parks next to the tables outside. I grab a somewhat sketchy looking burrito and take a seat at an empty table. I pick at the burrito when a bag is dropped into the seat next to me. "Couldn't stay away for long could you?" I look up to see Beck smirking at me from across the table.

"Actually, I was sitting here first."

"Yeah but this is my regular table but it's okay you can totally sit here with me if you want."

I start to pack up my lunch when the black kid with dreads, the girl with bright red hair and the puppet kid take a seat at the table.

"Sup Beck, Chica."

"It's Tori"

He nods and opens his sub sandwich. "I'm Andre, that's Cat and Robbie and of course you already know Beck." He says as he points everyone out to me. I nod and stop packing up my lunch.

"So how are you liking Hollywood Arts so far?" Robbie asks.

"Hmm it's been-"

"What are you doing in my seat?" An angry voice interrupts me from behind.

I stand quickly and try to explain myself" I'm sorry, I didn't know you-" I stop mid-sentence as I turn around and my eyes land on the beautiful creature that has completely mesmerized me. I know I probably look crazy standing there with my mouth wide open and staring. But she has changed into a tight black cami shirt with thin straps that show off her pale smooth looking arms, where she has a cute star tattoo. It sticks tightly to her mid-section accenting her toned stomach and crazy amount of cleavage. She's absolutely breathtaking.

"Oh it's you. I hope you aren't carrying any liquids. I don't have another clean shirt." I shake my head. And blush while she let's out the most angelic laugh. "Well are you going to move or not." I quickly grab my bag and lunch and scramble closer to Andre as the girl takes her seat.

"Now are you going to sit back down?." I take the seat right next to her without hesitation.

"She's not a dog, Jade. If you you'd rather not be bothered Tori we can find an empty table somewhere else." Beck says but I ignore him as my eyes are still on Jade. Omg she's Jade. I'm partnered with her in class for two weeks.

"You're Jade." I whisper. And she turns from scowling at Beck to giving me her insanely sexy smirk.

"I am. I heard we'll be working very closely together for the next two weeks. So it's nice to meet you formally." She holds out her hand and I take it. She pulls me closer to her and I feel her breath on my ear. "I don't normally work with well with others but I have to admit, I'm looking forward to this." Her lips ghost along the shell of my ear and I whimper loudly as I feel myself getting insanely turned on.

"Jade, what are you doing?" Beck asks with narrowed eyes and through gritted teeth.

"What does it matter to you Beckett?" She snaps and starts to pick at her salad.

"So Tori, where did you go to school before HA?" I shift my focus from Jade to Cat as she gives me a small smile.

"Umm Sherwood, just a regular high school nothing like it is here."

"Why you leave there?" She asks tilting her head to the side.

"I just had to. I don't really want to talk about it." I say picking at my burrito. God the things that happened at that place, I never want to think about again. Everything was so horrible and it hurts to know all the people that I thought were my friends can't stand the sight of me now. I feel a hand on my thigh and I gasp and snap my head towards Jade. She's still eyeing her salad and gives a thigh a small squeeze before removing her hand. Seems like she understood that my old school was a sore subject for me.

She smirks at me and I give her a shy smile. Our eyes lock and it's like everything disappears. God she is insanely sexy and I feel myself tightening in my pants again. I rush to grab my bag and I placed it in front of me as I stand.

"I...umm I just remembered I have to umm to be somewhere. Bye guys. B-b-bye Jade." I turn to rush away to the nearest bathroom, I'm half way there when a voice calls after me.

"Hey Tori!" I see Jade strutting through the hall like it's her personal runway. I groan because this image of her isn't helping my situation. She grabs my arm and starts to write on my palm.

"You ran off so fast you forgot something." She finishes writing and runs her fingers up my arm bringing her lips back to my ear. "Call me when you're ready to work on our tension scene. I feel like we might have a lot to work out.

I suck in a deep breath. She's everywhere, completely invading my senses. She laughs in my ear once again and I feel like I'm about to explode. "See you around." She backs away smiling wickedly. And I stand there once again watching her hips sway as she heads back outside. God this girl will be the death of me.

* * *

Well there you have it. Please continue to review. I need them to breathe. Anyways love you all and see you next chapter. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Tori's POV

I've been staring at my hand ever since lunch ended. I can't stop thinking about Jade and what she meant by working out tension. I have some ideas about the way I want her to help me work out all this tension I have and trust me when I say that none of them are appropriate. There is just something about her that drives me out of my skin. She incredibly sexy, sassy, feisty, and crazy talented. I fled to the library right after Jade left me in the hallway. I searched her on the school database and found she had written or directed at least half of the Hollywood Arts productions put on by the school in the past 2 years.

She had been a force to reckon with since she first stepped foot in this school. Even before that Hollywood Arts had already scouted her in junior high, they had already labeled Jade as the next big screenwriter preparing to take on Hollywood. Everyone was right I was paired with the best which made me even more nervous. Not only did she have this crazy pull on me but how could I possibly measure up to her talent. I've never had any practice writing anything.

I sighed and placed my head in my hands. I had to think of a way not to completely clam up around her. But it doesn't help that she is just so naturally sexy and my body can't help but react every time she is near me. I mean I nearly came in my pants just from her whispering in my ear. How am I gonna survive two weeks with her.

"Fuck"

"Hmmm... I don't know we just met...but if you want I wouldn't be opposed to seeing you naked." My eyes snap up to the voice to see Casey smirking down at me.

I roll my eyes and remove my bag from the chair next to me so she can sit down. "Haha very funny."

She takes a sit giggling as she does. "So what could possibly have you this stressed on your first day?

I sigh and my eyes shift towards the computer screen. She leans over and gets a closer look before humming.

"Ahhh...the talented yet frightening she-devil. So what did she do? Call you talentless, insult your cheery personality, threaten you with her scissors?"

I look at her with a confused expression. "No, Jade didn't do any of that. She was actually pretty cool, and charming, and cute, and so so unbelievably uncontrollably sexy." My eyes widen as I whisper the last part but I'm pretty sure based of the cheeky grin on Casey's face she heard me.

"Well, well, well seems like you have a bigger problem than I thought. You're seriously crushing on the scariest human-being to ever enter this school."

"Really? Because she doesn't seem all that scary. I mean she said she was looking forward to working with me and she gave me her number. I just can't seem to get control of my hormones around her. I mean I've only known her a couple hours and already she touching me, and giggling and whispering in my ear, and giving me that sexy smirk she always does. Ugh I just want to know how to work with her without thinking about her naked."

Casey's eyes widen and I cover my mouth in embarrassment. "I'm sorry I don't know where that came from." I mutter.

"Wow I mean I know Jade is hot but... wait wait did you say she gave you her number."

I nod and show her my hand. Her eyes widen and she runs her finger across my skin. "Wow this is huge. Jade hasn't shown any interest in anyone since she and Beck broke up."

"What! She dated Beck." I shout and several eyes shifted towards us. I mutter a quick sorry before looking to Casey so she can explain.

"Yeah they were pretty much the it couple at Hollywood Arts for the past two years before Jade broke up with him on the last day of term last year. Word is they didn't talk for the whole summer and at the beginning of this year they started talking again. Beck wanted more but Jade didn't. He did a piece for her at the winter formal we had right before Christmas, pretty much declared his love for her and she didn't say anything she just walked away. Ever since then he's tired going out with every girl that he sees. I think he's trying to prove he's over Jade but I don't think he is."

I run my hand through my hair trying to process the information. I mean 2 years that a long time. "Are you sure she's over Beck?"

Casey scoffs and rolls her eyes. "Completely over him. I've seen Jade when she's into someone, she's touchy and flirty, and possessive and jealous. Beck had a date three weeks ago and Jade didn't even bat an eyelash."

I feel relief spread through me the more Casey talks. "How do you know so much about Jade?"

She shrugs. "We kind of run in the same social circle and we've lived next door to each other for the past seven years. So we're kinda friends when its convenient. But enough about ancient history. I'm more interested in how you managed to get both Beck and Jade interested in you after only a couple hours here."

I blush a rub my hand against my neck as I shrug. "I don't know. Like you said Beck flirts with every girl he sees so he probably just sees me as another way to piss off Jade. But Jade she's different. I mean the second I saw her I immediately felt drawn to her. I mean I spilled coffee on her and she didn't even..."

"Woah, woah wait when did you spill coffee on her?"

"Hmm this morning. My sister was showing me the black box theatre and I heard the bell. I thought I was going to be late so I ran out the door without looking and I bumped right into her and made her spill her coffee on herself."

"And you lived to tell about it!" She yells. Once again we are glared at by most of the library. Casey rolls her sees and whispers sorry. "I can't believe that. You must have some serious charm girl because if anyone made her spill her coffee there is no way she would have let them go without bodily harm."

I scoff. "Charm, what charm. I'm a babbling idiot around her. I don't know how I'm gonna get through the next two weeks."

"Listen newbie. the secret weapon Jade uses is her sexiness. There's nothing worse than a hot sexy girl that knows she's sexy. Trust me Jade knows and she's gonna use that to torture you."

"How is this gonna help me?"

"Jeez chill. I'm getting to it." I roll my eyes and give her a hand gesture to move on. "Anyway I don't know if you've looked in the mirror lately but you're fucking smoking."

My eyes snap to hers and she wiggles her eyebrows. "Use that. Tempt Jade the way she tempts you. She loves the game, the back and forth, she loves to top people but she also loves to be topped, trust me."

I narrow my eyes at her. "Have you and Jade you know..." I trail off hoping she'll get what I mean.

Her eyes widen. "No, no definitely not. But we've lived next to each for seven years. We've drank and smoked together and you know when you're under the influence you tend to talk." She shrugs before smirking at me.

"What." She pulls on my hand and pulls me towards her and I feel her breath on my ear.

"Start giggling." She whispers.

I try to pull back but she doesn't let me. "What?"

"Just start giggling." She whispers again.

"Why?"

She sighs. "Just trust me." I shrug and giggle in her ear. I feel her place her hand on my leg and give it a light squeeze.

"Again." She whispers.

I giggle again and put my hand on top of hers. "Now laugh louder and playfully push me away."

I give her a flirty laugh and playfully push her shoulder. She smiles and I hear someone clear their throat behind me. "Oh hey Jade." Casey's words stop me in my tracks.

"Casey. I see you've made a new friend."

"Yeah we met in class earlier and became really quick friends isn't that right Tori."

I narrow my eyes before turning towards Jade. "Yeah we hit it off pretty quick. Didn't know you two were friends."

"Oh yeah Cas and I go way back. But its free period so me and you need to get started on our scene. You're new to this so it's gonna take a little longer to hmmm you know break you in." She smirks down at me and I swallow hard before giving her a quick nod. I gather my things and turns towards Casey with panic written on my face.

She grabs me and whispers in my ear. "Show no fear newbie. Trust me she's into you already. She's giving me the deadliest glare right now. You got this." She pulls back and brings my hand to her lips giving it a light kiss. "Til next time beautiful." She says and grabs her bag before moving around Jade who looks like she's trying to set Casey on fire with her eyes. Jade turns back to me and grabs my wrist.

"Come on, we don't have a lot of time." I let myself be pulled along as Jade's fingers slowly slip from my wrist into my hand until out fingers are intertwined. I blush and I hear Casey's words echo in my head. We arrive at what looks like a small student lounge. Jade opens the door and pulls me inside locking it behind us.

"You know if you wanted to get me alone all you had to do was say so Jade." I give her a small smile and she lefts one perfectly sculpted eyebrow at me. God could she get any hotter.

"Oh really, what makes you think I want you alone." She smirks and steps closer to me. I'm gonna play this game because I want this girl and if this is what I have to do then bring it. I take a step closer until our bodies are almost touching.

"Well besides the obvious fact that you dragged me here and locked the door so no can get in and you're still holding my hand." I get her fingers a light squeeze. As our eyes seemed to be locked in a stare down. I feel her free hand come to rest on my stomach and a small gasp escapes my body before she uses it to gently push me back.

"Let's get started shall we." She walks around me taking off her bag and sweater leaving her in just her tight-fitting cami.

"Damn." I whisper as more of her beautiful pale skin comes into view.

"Something you want to share with the class." She crosses her arms over her chest and gives me a smirk.

"N-n-noo let's do this."

She shrugs and runs her hands through her hair. "Okay so have you ever done a scene before?"

I shake my head as I throw my bag down on a nearby chair.

"Okay so how about we do some improv acting to get comfortable with each other and I can scope out your acting skills. The writing I can help you with later, I have to make sure whatever we write you can sell, okay."

"Cool." I watch as Jade closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. When she opens her eyes they are intense and boring into me.

"Why are you fighting this, Jamie."

"W-w-what." I stutter as she slowly starts to walk towards me.

"I know you feel this between us. It's raw, powerful, we're like magnets but instead of repelling we are drawn closer together." She pulls my hand and places it on her chest, I feel her heart beating wildly in her chest. I close my eyes and relax to the rhythm of her heartbeat.

"I know you feel this. It's what I feel every time you're near me." I pull my hand from her grasp and walk round her. I'm trying to get into the scene without losing myself because all I want to do right now is kiss her senseless. "Jamie, please." I hear her say behind me.

"Sara we can't." I whisper going along with the scene.

"Why not." She sounds so broken, I turn around and meet her piercing bluegreen eyes. She is an amazing actress, there is so much raw emotion on her face.

"It won't end well you know that. Both of us will just end up heart-broken."

"So what do you call this, you're breaking my heart right now." She takes a step towards me and I take a step back.

"Jamie."

"Don't, don't do this." She runs her hand along my cheek as she takes another step closer and I take another one back. "Please." I whisper. She keeps stepping forward and I keep walking back until my legs meet the couch. She pushes my shoulders until I'm sitting, suddenly she saddles me and my eyes widen.

"What are you-"

"Tell me you don't want me." She whispers. Her fingers run from my shoulders to the front of my shirt. She begins to unbutton my shirt as my hands move to grip her thighs. She places a soft kiss on my cheek before nibbling on my ear. "Tell me I don't drive you wild." I gasp and squeeze her legs a little harder.

She starts to place soft kisses down my neck finally pushing my shirt off shoulders leaving me in my thin undershirt. "Tell me you don't want ravish me, make love to me, tell me, tell me to stop." Her lips latch onto my neck and she starts to suck lightly.

"Fuck." I mutter as my hands slide up to Jade's ass gripping it lightly. I feel Jade grind into me and my member down below tightens even more in my pants. Jade runs her hands up and down my arms as she continues to alternate between kissing and sucking on my neck. God what is this girl doing to me. I feel myself getting closer and closer to the edge. Its taking everything I have not to grind up into her. I can't risk her calling me a freak and running away from me.

"Tell me Jamie." She whispers. She kisses back up my neck to my ear then my cheek. "Tell me." She grinds into me and I can't help but moan. She draws closer and I feel her breath on my lips. "Tell me." She's so close I can feel her lips ghosting mine.

"Jade." I whisper into her lips.

"And end scene." She says against my lips. And before I can register whats happening she's off my lap.

My eyes flutter open and I look at her confused. "Wh-what." I stutter out.

She smirks and crosses her arms over her chest. "We had to stop, you broke character."

I feel myself giving frustrated. I throw my arms in air. "Well what was I supposed to do you were sucking on my fucking neck."

She laughs lightly and leans over me. "No matter the circumstance, you never break character. Acting 101 Tori." I growl at her and she go to pick up her bag and sweater.

"You're a good actor Tori. We should pick this up later after school. Maybe at your place, I think my parents are having some lame ass dinner party that I would rather miss." I close my eyes trying to control my heart rate. While Jade was checking through her bag, I made sure there was no visible bulge in my pants. Damn this girl she can't seriously think getting me worked up like this then leaving me here. The more I think about it the more irritated I get. My eyes snap open as I see Jade standing by the table looking through her phone at something.

I rise slowly from the couch and walk up behind Jade. I slide her bag from her shoulder. It hits the floor as she turns around.

"Tori, what are you doing?"

I smirk and grab her phone from her hand and place it on the table. "What does it look like I'm doing." I push her hair to the side and place a soft kiss to her neck. I feel her starting to breathe heavy as I start kissing up and down her neck.

"Shit, Tori." She whispers as my kisses get harder. I grip her legs and left her onto the table. Her legs wrap around my waist as she grabs the back of my neck pushing her neck into my lips. I grip her hips and pull her closer. I hear she whimper as a suck on the spot right below her ear.

"Just when I thought you couldn't get any sexier." I whisper and smirk against her skin as she whispers my name.

I move to look her in the eyes. "Why did you stop?"

I smirk. "I wasn't aware you wanted me to keep going." I try to back away but her tightens her legs around my waist.

She narrows her eyes. "Tori"

"Jade."

"I don't like to be teased." She growls.

"That's funny because I think teasing you just became my new favorite thing to do." I don't where this sudden confidence came from but I'm loving being able to give Jade some of her own medicine. She glares at me before slowly leaning towards my lips. I lean back and giggle at her frustration.

"It's not so fun when its you now is it."

"We were doing a scene, this right now you started."

"And the scene you started." I counter.

"You think you're cute don't you." I shrug and run my hands over her hips.

"It doesn't matter what I think as long as you think I'm cute." She laughs and rolls her eyes.

"Whatever." We are both smirking at each other in another one of our stare downs. I hear the bell ring and move to separate from her but her legs tighten around me again.

"Hmm Jade, didn't you hear the bell."

"Yeah, what's your point."

"We have to get to class." I look at her with a confused expression.

"We'll be late." They are the last words I hear before her lips descend onto mine and theirs only one word to describe this feeling.

 _Fireworks._

* * *

A/N: Holy cheese. This chapter took me longer than I thought. Tell me, tell me, tell me what you think. I'm dying to know. There will be a lot more teasing to come for both girls. Chapter four is already in the works. Please review my lovely readers. I really need some feedback.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Just to clear up some confusion. I am the author Faberry504. I deleted my other account. So some of the stories on here are from that account. But everything posted here is indeed **MY** original writing. Thank you...please enjoy and review.

* * *

Tori's POV

I can't believe it. I am now completely in love with this school. I walk to my next class with the goofiest smile on my face. I know I probably look like a complete psychopath but I could care less. As I enter the room, I notice a familiar purple streak coming from the head of the girl sitting in the back row like she is in every class we share. Jade. Just her name makes me shiver. As I pass her I run my fingers over her exposed shoulder on my way to a seat in the second row. I take a sit and turn to find her smirking at me. She gives me a wink and goes back to doddling in her notebook. I'm sure my cheeks are ablaze as I feel them reddening. Just thinking about her is making me blush.

 _Flashback_ :

God her lips are fucking amazing. She tightens her legs around my waist as her hands enter my hair. So far it's just been firm lips against firm lips. But then I feel her run her tongue along my bottom lip. I pull away and smile at her. She tugs me back but I go for her neck, running my tongue in circles before giving it a firm bite then sucking gently.

"Fuck." God the way this girl moans is going to be the death of me. She hurriedly pulls me away from her neck before reattaching our lips. It's my turn to moan as her tongue enters my mouth. I pull her closer and run my hands over her sides. She so soft and curvey and just Jade. I feel myself hardening and I know I have to slow this down before this gets too out of control. I pull away only for her lips to attach to my neck.

"Wow, Jade." I feel her smirk against my skin. Ugh this little she-devil knows what she's doing to me.

"Jade. Jade, we have to stop."

"Why? I quite enjoy what we're doing right now." She pulls away long enough to answer me before biting on my neck then licking the pain away.

"Dammit babe, me too but we're already late for class and it's my first day." She pulls away and lefts an eyebrow at me while wearing a smirk.

"Babe?" She questions and I fell my cheeks redden. I'm too busy stuttering over my words to make up an excuse for the term of endearment. Before I can say anything she places a quick peck on lips and pushes me from in between her legs. She hops off the table and grabs her bag from the floor.

"You're right we should get to class. I'll see you later...babe." She gives me a seductive smile before exiting the room with an extra sway in her hips. I'm powerless to look away.

 _End_ _of_ _Flashback_

"Hello. Earth to Tori." I shake my head to find a hand waving in front of my face. I turn to find the hand belongs to Beck. I frown and slowly remove his hand from in front of my face.

"Sorry. I was lost in my head. Did you need something?"

Beck frowns and points to the whiteboard. "Weren't you listening we're partners for the English assignment." I look up to see the assignment written across the board. Ugh what is wrong with these teachers can't we just do a single assignment on our own.

I sigh and turn back to Beck who is giving me a big smile. "Okay, umm well when did you want to work on this."

"I'm free tonight. There's this really cool sushi place, we could maybe get some dinner and discuss the assignment." He says smiling bigger as he goes along. I roll my eyes before giving him a small smile.

"Sorry I can't tonight. I'm working on my scene with Jade tonight." I smile as I mention her name while Beck frowns. "And no offense but I don't think sushi is required to get the assignment done." God when will this guy get the hint. Maybe if I grab Jade and kiss her on top of his desk he'll get the picture then. I turn to find her frowning in my direction. I feel a look of confusion pass my face before I realize that Beck's arm is draped across the back of my chair.

I turn and scoot my chair away from him and he nearly falls on the floor as his arm falls away from the chair. I turn again to see her smiling and trying to cover up a laugh. I wink in her direction before turning back to Beck.

"Look I'm sure we can work something out with the assignment schedule. This is a lot coming here in the middle of the year. But just know that I'm only interested in getting the assignment done okay. I'm not interested in dinner or a date or anything like that." He rolls his eyes before running his hand through his hair.

"Yeah sure, that's what they all say." God could this guy be anymore full of himself. How the hell did Jade date him for two years.

I frown. "Well I'm not sure about all of them, but it's what I say." The bell rings and I couldn't be more happy to get away from this guy. I start to pack my things when I hear someone call out my name. I look up to find Jade standing by my desk.

"I'll in the parking lot after school. Meet me at the last bell." As I nod Jade bends down and gives me a lingering kiss on the cheek. She pulls back with a wink and a nod.

"Beck." She barely addresses his presence before scrolling out of the room. I look over to see him scowling after her. The only thing I think is this damn girl.

* * *

A/N: Please review. It's very short but I'm trying to change up the story a bit but I've hit a wall with some ideas.


End file.
